


My love is lost

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: True pain is to have loved and lost.





	My love is lost

Ruby and Sophie were perfect pair. Ever since they met, they completed each other, and everyone saw this.

Which made what happened all the more devastating.

In one moment, Ruby and Sophie were walking happily down the street. In the next moment, there was blood and.....

And Sopphie was lying on the pavement, badly injured.

Ruby pulled out the cellphone and dialed the ambulance. Her fingers were shaking.

The vehicle arrived fifteen minutes afterwards and Sopphie was transported to the nearest hospital. 

Ruby never moved from Sophie's bed, despite her requests to do so.

Ruby stayed with Sophie until she died.

-x-

Ruby had one regret.

Not being able to tell Sopphie she loved her.

Ruby became a shut-in, locking herself in her room and listening to 'One in a Million' by Bosson whenever she could.

It was Sopphie's favorite song. One that embodied how she felt about Ruby.

It also embodied Ruby's feelings towards Sopphie, something that Ruby realized far too late.


End file.
